Aircraft that can hover, take off and land vertically are commonly referred to as Vertical Take-Off and Landing (VTOL) aircraft. This classification includes fixed-wing aircraft as well as helicopters and aircraft with tilt-able powered rotors. Some VTOL aircraft can operate in other modes as well, such as Short Take-Off and Landing (STOL). VTOL is a subset of V/STOL (Vertical and/or Short Take-off and Landing).
For illustrative purposes, an example of a current aircraft that has VTOL capability is the F-35 Lightning. Conventional methods of vectoring the vertical lift airflow includes the use of nozzles that can be swiveled in a single direction along with the use of two sets of flat flapper vanes arranged 90 degrees to each other and located at the external nozzle. The propulsion system of the F-35 Lightning, similarly, provides vertical lifting force using a combination of vectored thrust from the turbine engine and a vertically oriented lift fan. The lift fan is located behind the cockpit in a bay with upper and lower clamshell doors. The engine exhausts through a three-bearing swivel nozzle that can deflect the thrust from horizontal to just forward of vertical. Roll control ducts extend out in each wing and are supplied with their thrust with air from the engine fan. Pitch control is affected via lift fan/engine thrust split. Yaw control is through yaw motion of the engine swivel nozzle. Roll control is provided by differentially opening and closing the apertures at the ends of the two roll control ducts. The lift fan has a telescoping “D”-shaped nozzle to provide thrust deflection in the forward and aft directions. The D-nozzle has fixed vanes at the exit aperture.
The design of an aircraft or drone more generally consists of its propulsive elements and the airframe into which those elements are integrated. Conventionally, the propulsive device in aircraft can be a turbojet, turbofan, turboprop or turboshaft, piston engine, or an electric motor equipped with a propeller. The propulsive system (propulsor) in small, unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) is conventionally a piston engine or an electric motor which provides power via a shaft to one or several propellers. The propulsor for a larger aircraft, whether manned or unmanned, is traditionally a jet engine or a turboprop. The propulsor is generally attached to the fuselage or the body or the wings of the aircraft via pylons or struts capable of transmitting the force to the aircraft and sustaining the loads. The emerging mixed jet (jet efflux) of air and gases is what propels the aircraft in the opposite direction to the flow of the jet efflux.
Conventionally, the air stream efflux of a large propeller is not used for lift purposes in level flight and a significant amount of kinetic energy is hence not utilized to the benefit of the aircraft, unless it is swiveled as in some of the applications existing today (namely the Bell Boeing V-22 Osprey). Rather, the lift on most existing aircraft is created by the wings and tail. Moreover, even in those particular VTOL applications (e.g., take-off through the transition to level flight) found in the Osprey, the lift caused by the propeller itself is minimal during level flight, and most of the lift force is nonetheless from the wings.
The current state of art for creating lift on an aircraft is to generate a high-speed airflow over the wing and wing elements, which are generally airfoils. Airfoils are characterized by a chord line extended mainly in the axial direction, from a leading edge to a trailing edge of the airfoil. Based on the angle of attack formed between the incident airflow and the chord line, and according to the principles of airfoil lift generation, lower pressure air is flowing over the suction (upper) side and conversely, by Bernoulli law, moving at higher speeds than the lower side (pressure side). The lower the airspeed of the aircraft, the lower the lift force, and higher surface area of the wing or higher angles of incidence are required, including for take-off.
Large UAVs make no exception to this rule. Lift is generated by designing a wing airfoil with the appropriate angle of attack, chord, wingspan, and camber line. Flaps, slots and many other devices are other conventional tools used to maximize the lift via an increase of lift coefficient and surface area of the wing, but it will be generating the lift corresponding to the air speed of the aircraft. (Increasing the area (S) and lift coefficient (CO allow a similar amount of lift to be generated at a lower aircraft airspeed (V0) according to the formula L=½ ρV2SCL., but at the cost of higher drag and weight.) These current techniques also perform poorly with a significant drop in efficiency under conditions with high crosswinds.
While smaller UAVs arguably use the thrust generated by propellers to lift the vehicle, the current technology strictly relies on control of the electric motor speeds, and the smaller UAV may or may not have the capability to swivel the motors to generate thrust and lift, or transition to a level flight by tilting the propellers. Furthermore, the smaller UAVs using these propulsion elements suffer from inefficiencies related to batteries, power density, and large propellers, which may be efficient in hovering but inefficient in level flight and create difficulties and danger when operating due to the fast moving tip of the blades. Most current quadcopters and other electrically powered aerial vehicles are only capable of very short periods of flight and cannot efficiently lift or carry large payloads, as the weight of the electric motor system and battery may already be well exceeding 70% of the weight of the vehicle at all times of the flight. A similar vehicle using jet fuel or any other hydrocarbon fuel typically used in transportation will carry more usable fuel by at least one order of magnitude. This can be explained by the much higher energy density of the hydrocarbon fuel compared to battery systems (by at least one order of magnitude), as well as the lower weight to total vehicle weight ratio of a hydrocarbon fuel based system.
Accordingly, there is a need for enhanced efficiency, improved capabilities, and other technological advancements in aircraft, particularly to UAVs and certain manned aerial vehicles.